everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Brudnopisczycoś
Velvet Rivia Grosvenor - 'potomkini Myśliwego z "Czerwonego Kapturka". Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń 'thumb|left|146px Czerwony Kapturek – baśniowa postać, mała dziewczynka nosząca czerwone nakrycie głowy, wywodząca się z baśni ludowych, a opisana po raz pierwszy przez Charles'a Perraulta w 1697 roku w książce Bajki Babci Gąski. Postać Czerwonego Kapturka pojawiła się w niezliczonej ilości powieści, filmów, opowiadań dla dzieci czy skeczy i jest powszechnie znana w Europie. Historia opowiada o chłopskiej dziewczynce, która wyrusza zanieść maślane placuszki dla babci w drugiej wsi za lasem. W drodze spotyka wilka, który podstępnie wydobywa z niej informacje o domku babci. Wilk chce zjeść zarówno staruszkę, jak i jej wnuczkę, decyduje się jednak dokonać tego dopiero u babci, gdyż w lesie nieopodal pracują drwale, którzy mogliby przeszkodzić mu w tym zamiarze. Wysyła Kapturka dłuższą drogą, aby mieć czas uporać się z babcią. Pożera staruszkę, a gdy dziewczynka zjawia się w domku, zaprasza ją, aby położyła się przy nim w łóżku. Gdy kapturek wykonuje polecenie wilka, zaczyna podejrzewać podstęp, gdyż postura wilka jest bardzo różna od jej babci. Wilk jednak pożera także i dziewczynkę. Relacje Rodzina Canis Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Elizabeth Zwierzak Zainteresowania Łowiectwo Broń palna Motoryzacja Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Wielu bliznach na ciele. #Długich, ostrych kłach jak u wampira. #Agresywnym i głośnym sposobie bycia. Serie Ciekawostki *Dziedzictwo zaadoptowane od Amm ❤. *"Grosvenor" wywodzi się z francuskiego zwrotu oznaczającego "mistrz łowów". *Wygląd Velvet jest lekko zainspirowany Ciri z Wiedźmina. *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią. Galeria Velvet_ Basic.png|Basic VelvetSimsy.png|w simsach velvetmoodboard.jpg|moodboard Elizabeth Sanguine - córka Kuby Rozpruwacza. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń thumb|leftKuba Rozpruwacz (ang. Jack the Ripper) – pseudonim nadany seryjnemu mordercy działającemu w okolicach Whitechapel w Londynie w 1888 roku. Po raz pierwszy określenie „Kuba Rozpruwacz” pojawiło się w listach napisanych przez osobę podającą się za niego i opublikowanych w tym czasie. Ofiarami ataków przypisywanych Kubie Rozpruwaczowi zwykle padały prostytutki z ubogich dzielnic, mordowane przez podcięcie gardła. Większość z nich odniosła ponadto poważne rany brzucha. Co najmniej trzem ofiarom usunięto niektóre narządy wewnętrzne, co stało się podstawą przypuszczeń, jakoby morderca posiadał wiedzę anatomiczną lub chirurgiczną. Teorie głoszące, że sprawcą wszystkich ataków i zabójstw był jeden człowiek, zdobyły popularność we wrześniu i październiku 1888 roku. Wtedy też Scotland Yard oraz prasa zaczęły otrzymywać listy od osoby podającej się za mordercę. Jeden z nich, nazwany od pierwszych swoich słów listem „z piekieł”, zawierał fragment ludzkiej nerki. Z powodu nagłośnienia sprawy przez media oraz niezwykłej brutalności morderstw zaczęto je powszechnie uważać za dzieło pojedynczego zabójcy, nazwanego Kubą Rozpruwaczem. Liczne artykuły oraz wzmianki prasowe sprawiły, że stał się on najbardziej popularnym seryjnym mordercą w kulturze masowej. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Tristiana Miłość Velvet Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Serie Ciekawostki *Dziedzictwo zaadoptowane od Kaci ❤. *Jej główny cytat pochodzi z gry TES: Skyrim. Galeria niewiemjeszczejakieimiemoodboard.jpg|moodboard elizabeth.png|basic twarzelizabeth.png|twarz w simsach Elistroje.png|stroje Elisabeth by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Harridan McNamara - nastoletnia córka Morskiej Wiedźmy z "Małej Syrenki", młodsza siostra Oceanii. Jest po stronie Szlachetnych i jest zła na siostrę, że ta otrzymała przeznaczenie matki, a nie chce go wypełnić. Jest przebiegła oraz oschła, wdała się o wiele bardziej w matkę niż jej siostra. Pasjonuje się magią, tworzeniem eliksirów, jak i jazdą konną Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|190pxMała Syrenka - baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena o syrenie, która zakochała się w człowieku, który był księciem. Opowiadanie to zostało opublikowane po raz pierwszy w 1837 roku. Król mórz miał sześć córek, z których najpiękniejszą była najmłodsza. Jak przystało na morskie księżniczki, zamiast nóg miały rybie ogony. Ich wychowaniem zajmowała się matka króla, jako że był on wdowcem. Babka obiecała im, że każda z nich, kiedy skończy 15 lat, będzie mogła wynurzyć się z morza i zobaczyć przepływające okręty, ludzi oraz miasta, w których żyli. Co roku jedna z księżniczek wyruszała z królestwa, przynosząc z wyprawy swoją opowieść o świecie. Aż przyszedł czas, kiedy najmłodsza z sióstr mogła również opuścić głębiny. Na powierzchni morza kołysał się statek, na którym ujrzała pięknego księcia. Nad ranem burza zmiotła statek wraz z załogą. Syrenka uratowała księcia, z nieprzytomnym przepłynęła do nieznanego kraju, pozostawiając go na brzegu przypałacowego ogrodu, do czasu, aż udzieliła mu pomocy przechodząca tamtędy dziewczyna. {...} Relacje Rodzina Oceana Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Serie Ciekawostki *Strój Harridan jest lekko zainspirowany ubiorem Yennefer z Wiedźmina. Galeria niewiemjeszczejakieimiealetotacorkawiezmymorskiejmoodboard.jpg|moodboard HarridanSzkic.jpg|szkic harridan strój.jpg|szkic stroju Faustine Evelyn Marie Yvonne Licorne - córka Jednorożca z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów". Osobowość Wesoła, odważna, lubi ratować innych I robić za rycerza, chociaż nie zawsze jej to wychodzi, miała tak od małego. Wygląd Czarne długie włosy, miesza styl goth z elementami zbroi, azjatka, pół przeźroczysty róg, w którym widać jakieś wzory/brokat, ma też długi ogon zakończony frędzelkiem Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|164pxAlicja w krainie czarów – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Tutaj można przeczytać więcej o rodzicu. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Serie Ciekawostki *Jej cytat pochodzi z dramatu "Juliusz Cezar" autorstwa Williama Szekspira. Galeria Iris '- syn Hiacynta z greckiej mitologii. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna postać thumb|left|226px|a mowiłem mu aby tyle nie chlał'Hiacynt – w mitologii greckiej piękny młodzieniec, ukochany boga Apollina i boga Zefira, królewicz spartański. Uchodził za syna króla Amyklasa (lub Ojbalosa) i Diomede. Był pięknym młodzieńcem, kochankiem Apollina, który nauczał go strzelania z łuku oraz grania na cytrze. Zefir, który zabiegał o jego względy, ale Hiacynt go nie dostrzegał, z zazdrości tak skierował rzucony dysk, że zranił śmiertelnie Hiacynta. Z krwi zmarłego wyrósł kwiat zwany dziś hiacyntem, a jego ciało Apollo zabrał na Olimp. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Buntownik - ''' Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Serie Ciekawostki Galeria IrisSimsy.jpg|Iris w Simsach '''Gilbert Hase - syn Zająca z bajki Narzeczona Zająca. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|194px|ⒸYuurei-ShinnenNarzeczona Zająca - baśń napisana przez Braci Grimm. Dawno temu żyła sobie matka z córką w małej chatce, z pięknym ogrodem, w którym rosła kapusta, a do niego przychodził mały zajączek, który zjadał plony. Mama kazała córce odgonić zająca, a ten w odpowiedzi prosił dziewczynę, by usiadła na jego grzbiet i pojechała razem z nim do jego chatki. Dziewczyna odmówiła za pierwszym razem, jak i za drugim. Za trzecim jednak zgodziła się i zając zabrał ją do swojej chatki. Zamknął ją w środku, po czym zaczął zapraszać gości weselnych. Kim oni byli? Mogę wam zdradzić, że byli wszyscy zającami, a księdzem był kruk, a urzędnikiem lis, a sam ołtarz znajdował się pod tęczą. Dziewczyna była jednak nieszczęśliwa, bo była samotna. Zając nalegał, by wyszła z chatki, ta jednak tylko płakała. Stało się tak jeszcze dwa razy, a za trzecim dziewczyna zrobiła kukłę na swoje podobieństwo i uciekła. Gdy zając wszedł do środka, ściągnął chustkę z kukły i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jego narzeczona. Odszedł, pogrążony w smutku. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Schola Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Serie Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko oznacza "królik" po niemiecku. Galeria zajonc.png Kaspar Leon Blume - syn Narzeczonej z bajki Narzeczona Zająca. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|188px|ⒸYuurei-Shinnen Narzeczona Zająca - baśń napisana przez Braci Grimm. Dawno temu żyła sobie matka z córką w małej chatce, z pięknym ogrodem, w którym rosła kapusta, a do niego przychodził mały zajączek, który zjadał plony. Mama kazała córce odgonić zająca, a ten w odpowiedzi prosił dziewczynę, by usiadła na jego grzbiet i pojechała razem z nim do jego chatki. Dziewczyna odmówiła za pierwszym razem, jak i za drugim. Za trzecim jednak zgodziła się i zając zabrał ją do swojej chatki. Zamknął ją w środku, po czym zaczął zapraszać gości weselnych. Kim oni byli? Mogę wam zdradzić, że byli wszyscy zającami, a księdzem był kruk, a urzędnikiem lis, a sam ołtarz znajdował się pod tęczą. Dziewczyna była jednak nieszczęśliwa, bo była samotna. Zając nalegał, by wyszła z chatki, ta jednak tylko płakała. Stało się tak jeszcze dwa razy, a za trzecim dziewczyna zrobiła kukłę na swoje podobieństwo i uciekła. Gdy zając wszedł do środka, ściągnął chustkę z kukły i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jego narzeczona. Odszedł, pogrążony w smutku. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Schola, Scarlet Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Serie Ciekawostki Galeria kwiatuszek.png Laurent Delacroix-Charming - ' syn Księcia z baśni ''Ośla Skórka. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń '''thumb|left Ośla Skórka (fr. Peau d'Âne) – baśń ludowa spisana przez Charles'a Perraulta, który opublikował ją po raz pierwszy w 1695 w małym wydaniu. W 1697 weszła w skład jego zbioru baśni pt. Bajki Babci Gąski. Baśń zawiera wątki powtarzające się wielu innych baśniach różnych narodów. Jedną z wersji tej baśni jest utwór Wieloskórka opublikowany przez braci Grimm w ich zbiorze Baśni z 1812 roku (tom 1 nr 65). "W pewnym królestwie żyli król i królowa, którzy mieli piękną córkę i żyli szczęśliwie. Pewnego dnia królowa ciężko zachorowała. Czując zbliżającą się śmierć kazała mężowi obiecać, że jeśli się ożeni, to tylko z księżniczką piękniejszą od niej. Po jej śmierci, król długo rozpaczał i nie zamierzał się żenić w ogóle. Jednak namawiany przez ministrów, którzy nie chcieli by dynastia wygasła, podjął decyzję, że dla dobra państwa, musi poszukać nowej królowej. Niestety wśród wielu księżniczek nie mógł znaleźć takiej, która dorównywałaby urodą jego zmarłej żonie. ... Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Faith Perrault Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Serie Ciekawostki Galeria Henry Gautier - ' syn Hillariona z "Giselle". Buntownik. Zamiłowany fan natury, tulacy drzewa. Ubiera się deczko jak hippis, ma długie włosy. Nosi kurtkę ze sztucznego futra. Buntuje się, ponieważ nie zamierza zabijać zwierząt, uparcie wyrzeka się ojca myśliwego. W wolnych chwilach oddaje się drzemkom na łonie natury oraz zajadaniu czekolady, którą uwielbia. Ma młodszą o rok siostrę - artystkę, którą stara się nauczyć żyć ekologicznie, ale mu nie wychodzi, gdyż uwielbia robić mu na złość. Weganin. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń 'thumb|leftGiselle (Giselle ou Les Willis) – balet romantyczny w dwóch aktach. Akcja pierwszego aktu rozgrywa się w wiosce, w okresie winobrania. Giselle to piękna dziewczyna, córka Berty. O jej rękę stara się leśniczy Hilarion. Giselle jest zakochana w młodzieńcu o imieniu Loys. Nie wie, że jest to książę Albert w chłopskim przebraniu. Wilfryd próbuje bezskutecznie powstrzymać lekkomyślnego księcia. Giselle i Loys-Albert spotykają się, a ich szczęście zakłóca nadejście Hilariona, który przysięga Loysowi zemstę. Tutaj można przeczytac więcej o baśni. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Serie Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana od Rochi <3 Galeria Karin Scarlet de Rais - córka Sinobrodego. Szkoli się na barbera, Osobowość wyrachowana, bardzo dystyngowana, tajemnicza Wygląd Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|182pxSinobrody – postać z baśni Charles’a Perraulta, stary i bardzo zamożny szlachcic, zaangażowany w niezbyt jasne interesy. Sinobrody był żonaty wiele razy, ale jego partnerki znikały w dziwnych okolicznościach. Zginął z rąk braci swojej ostatniej żony, a niedoszłej ofiary. Jak się okazało, był wielokrotnym mordercą, podobnie jak jego przodkowie. Nienaturalny kolor jego brody był symbolem wewnętrznego zepsucia bohatera, a także jego nienaturalności w szerszym ujęciu (m.in. sugestie demoniczności przez drobne elementy magii). Prawdopodobnie wywodzi się od autentycznej postaci (Gilles’a de Rais) francuskiego arystokraty, stronnika Joanny d'Arc, który został skazany i stracony za herezję i morderstwa, popełniane również na dzieciach. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Aynur Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Serie Ciekawostki Galeria karinmoodboard.jpg|moodboard v.1 karinmoodboard2.jpg|moodboard v.2 karinsimsybasic.png|basic KarinTatuaże.png|tatuaże karinatwarzsimsy.png|twarz Basil "Lucifer" Betrüger - ' syn kota z bajki "Spółka kota z myszą". gra na skrzypcach, gambler, uwielbia pokera, ma dużo długów, mówi zagadkami Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń 'thumb|left|226pxSpółka kota z myszą (Katze und Maus in Gesellschaft) – baśń ludowa spisana przez braci Grimm i opublikowana w 1812 roku w zbiorze Baśni (tom 1, nr 2). Pewna mysz zaprzyjaźniła się z kotem. Postanowili zamieszkać razem i wspólnie prowadzić swoje gospodarstwo. Kot zasugerował zrobienie zapasów na zimę, by nie cierpieli głodu. Kupili wspólnie garnek smalcu i schowali w kościele pod ołtarzem, gdzie ich zdaniem był bezpieczny. Jednak pewnego dnia kot nabrał ochoty na smalec. Wyszedł więc z domu pod pretekstem udania się na chrzest dziecka swojej kuzynki. W rzeczywistości udał się do kościoła i zjadł nieco smalcu z wierzchu. Kiedy powrócił, mysz zapytała go jak się nazywa ochrzczone dziecko. Kot odrzekł, że Powierzchu. Mysz uznała, że to nietypowe imię. Jakiś czas później sytuacja powtórzyła się. Kot znów wyszedł z domu pod podobnym pretekstem i wyjadł garnek smalcu do połowy. Kiedy wrócił, powiedział myszy, że nowe dziecko nazywa się Dopołowy. Po jakimś czasie kot znów nabrał ochoty na smalec. Pod podobnym pretekstem wyszedł z domu i zjadł wszystko aż do końca. Kiedy wrócił, powiedział myszy, że nowe dziecko nazywa się Dodna. Jakiś czas później nastał zima i oboje zaczęli cierpieć głód. Mysz przypomniała sobie o poczynionych zapasach. Udała się wraz z kotem do kościoła, jednak okazało się, że garnek wprawdzie stoi na swoim miejscu, ale jest pusty. Wówczas mysz zrozumiała prawdziwy cel wypadów kota i nietypowe imiona dzieci. Zaczęła robić kotu awanturę. Wówczas kot chwycił ją w pazury i zjadł. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Serie Ciekawostki Galeria Lucifer1.png|twarz w simsach Béatrice de la Bête - córka Bestii z baśni "Piękna i Bestia". Beatrice to osoba niebywale krnąbrna, musi postawić na swoim i zrobi to za wszelką cenę. Lubi ryzyko, nutkę adrenaliny, która według niej daje jej wyzwolenie od toksycznego (czyt. perfekcyjnego) otoczenia. Dziewczyna nie uważa się za księżniczkę, sądzi że jej miejsce nie jest w pałacu. Trudno jej usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest szwędanie się bez celu i robienie rzeczy, które jej nie przystoją lub, które mogą ją wprowadzić w tarapaty. Buntowniczka, za nic w świecie nie będzie czekała parunastu lat, aby ktoś przypadkowy miałby się w niej zakochać i co gorsza ją odczarować. Nie ma mowy. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|190px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Kącika <3 Galeria Imię i nazwisko postaci ''' - córka Księżniczki z bajki "Świniopas", zaszło dużo dram w jej rodzinie i razem z rodzicami zostałą wyrzucona na ulicę, liczą sobie każdy grosz, a raczej robi to ojciec, ponieważ matka ma nadal nawyki kupować to, co chce, gdy zbierze na to pieniądze, dziewczyna, w przeciwieństwie do matki, jest bardzo skromną, płochliwą dziewczyną, która nie boi się pobrudzić sobie rąk i jest bardzo pracowita. Ma często brudne lub poszarpane ubrania Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|242pxŚwiniopas''' - baśń autorstwa Hansa C. Andersena. Był sobie pewnego razu bardzo ubogi książę. Miał księstwo małe, ale dość duże na to, by mógł się ożenić; a chciał się właśnie żenić! Było to co prawda zuchwalstwo, że odważył się spytać córkę cesarza: "Czy chcesz mnie mieć za męża?", ale jednak ośmielił się to uczynić, bo imię jego było sławne na cały świat. Tysiąc księżniczek zgodziłoby się chętnie, ale dowiecie się zaraz, co uczyniła córka cesarza. Zatem słuchajcie. Na grobie ojca księcia rósł krzak róży, cudny krzak róży. Zakwitał tylko raz na pięć lat, i to jedną jedyną różą. Ale ta róża pachniała tak słodko, że wąchając ją zapominało się o wszystkich zmartwieniach i troskach. Miał też książę słowika, który tak pięknie śpiewał, jak gdyby w jego gardziołku mieściły się wszystkie niebiańskie melodie. Tę różę i tego słowika miała dostać księżniczka; w tym celu różę i słowika włożono do srebrnych szkatułek i tak posłano je księżniczce. resztę można przeczytać tutaj. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Serie Ciekawostki Galeria ... - córka Kapitana z baśni "Trzy wężowe listki", nosi duże kapelusze, nosi styl typowy dla postaci kapitanów statków kreskówkach, płaszcze, szabla etc, pewna siebie, szarmancka, charyzmatyczna, o ta bedzie miala hodowle koni Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Serie Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:Ejyh